Users interact with touchscreens via a variety of interaction techniques. Whether performing a single tap, a ballistic tap, multi-finger gesture, or using a pen, users are able to hold the computing device in their hands or on a supporting surface. Accordingly, interacting with any position on the touchscreen is readily achievable.
However, as touchscreens and electronic whiteboards have continued to get larger, the customary techniques for interacting with small touchscreens, such as are provided on a watch, mobile phone, tablet, laptop or other personal computing device, have become unsatisfactory and impracticable. Further, the existing interaction techniques for providing ink on large displays often require specific devices, result in difficulty with performing large scale touch gestures, or tie up screen real estate with designated interaction areas. Likewise, providing interaction in-place on large displays, close to the locus of interaction, may also provide follow-on benefits in terms of efficiency, maintaining the flow of visual attention, and chunking multiple operations together into unified action-sequences—even on smaller screens, such as those of tablets, laptops, and interactive drafting tables.